Conventionally, dissolution tests for determining the rate of dissolution of pharmaceutical solid oral dosage forms (tablets) are carried out by pouring a predetermined quantity of a solvent media into a flask, dropping the tablet to be tested into the solution and agitating the tablet while in the media for a fixed interval of time. After dissolution, samples of the media are removed for testing and the flask is then emptied of the residual media and undissolved solute, and washed out with a suitable flushing medium. These manual operations are time-consuming, tedious and not particularly precise where large numbers of tablets are to be tested. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a system which is in large measure automated in that it enables carrying out testing operations without manually filling the flask with solvent, dropping the tablets thereinto and, after testing, removing the flask for cleaning. When this flask is integrated with media delivery, tablet delivery and sampling devices, the entire system will constitute an instrument for the fully-automated operation of sequential dissolution testing experiments.